


EPIPHANY | k. dn

by infinity_fae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_fae/pseuds/infinity_fae
Summary: [this piece is a repost of a oneshot from wattpad I wrote.]





	EPIPHANY | k. dn

**Author's Note:**

> [this piece is a repost of a oneshot from wattpad I wrote.]

Kang Daniel would not have chosen this school even for a million dollars.

Of course, it looked like they could afford to give him that million dollars, without blinking an eye, even.

He tucked his hand into the uniform's pockets, which were ironed expertly by the head maid. Even then, it threatened to wrinkle when he fisted the fabric into his hand.

Another rich kid's school, just what he wanted. With uniforms, no less. He liked the public school he went to just fine, where the kids were relaxed, and joked around easy. They wore pyjamas to school, broke the rules on a daily basis, jumped in ball pits, had food fights, texted in class and generally didn't give a fuck. They were strangely sympathetic too. he could complain about his uptight life and they would understand, to a certain extent. He remembered one guy had nodded seriously and told him, "man, I would I hate if I had to be in public eye my whole life." which was as understanding as Daniel had ever wanted someone to be. Being a rich man's kid was hard, if that man was careful about keeping a good image and not bragging about his wealth.

Here, it was fake smiles and gold digging, back stabbing and whispered secrets.

He was having the time of his life skipping his first classes when he bumped into another student.

She wasn't wearing the school uniform, and instantly, Daniel took a liking to her.

She was wearing shorts, which were dusty with cobwebs and the like. Her dark, soft hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her pretty, cat-like dark eyes peered at him with little interest. Her shirt was a screaming electric blue, total opposite of the school navy blue and gray dress blouse and skirt.

"Oh, new kid. You're skipping too?" She said like it was nothing, like it was perfectly normal to not even bother to attend class. Daniel nodded, not daring to speak. She studied him, then quirked up a side of her mouth.

"What, scared?"

"Why should I?" Daniel retorted back, making his tone as sarcastic as hers. She chuckled, husky and bright.

"Good question, new kid. Maybe you should, maybe not." she answered, crossing her arms. "but let's backtrack, I'm Byun Jaejin, you?"

"Kang Daniel." he said.

Byun Jaejin... where have I heard that name before? Daniel studied her. oh well, that's for another time, right?

"Kang Daniel, that dude who changed his name?" Jaejin muttered. Daniel looked at her in surprise. Was that the only noteworthy thing about him to her?

"Er... yes?" Daniel stated awkwardly. Jaejin nodded.

"Cool, you wanna go search the tunnels? This school must have thousands." Jaejin asked, already turning away towards the direction she had appeared.

Daniel followed, with nothing else to do with his time.

Daniel was feeling more at home on this campus than he'd ever been a such schools. Jaejin would skip class with him often, but would never think of not attending cytology, and so Daniel would endure the period with her, before sneaking off into the darkest parts of the school to explore.

She was a daredevil, and passionate about everything she loved. Daniel was quickly becoming more and more relaxed in her presence.

And quite too quickly, he was deeply ensnared by her.

Too put it simply, he wanted her to become his everything.

Was it too deep of a wish? Was so hard to find normal? Daniel didn't know, not really. Only that he would like to see Jaejin become his.

"Hey, Daniel." Jaejin snapped her fingers, peering up at him curiously. "are you-"

His lips crashed onto her , cutting off the rest of her sentence. So this was it, the sweet scent that he wanted so badly, and softness of her skin against his solid build. Her lips moulded to his, slightly chapped and rough against his mellow pinkness.

Daniel broke the kiss, quickly letting her go shyly. "sorry, I" Jaejin hit him in the chest.

"What was that for, dumbass?" she asked, her face flushed a pleasing red. "god, I never thought you would do that!"

"Sorry..." Daniel whispered. Jaejin rolled her eyes.

"Come here." she gestured, and Daniel followed her ordered, curious to see what was on her mind. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and at first, he thought she was going to give him a hard lecture. Instead, what he got was another kiss.

It was a fleeting, like a butterfly. He couldn't help it, Daniel smiled. Jaejin flushed red again, before Daniel wrapped his arms around her roughly and kissed her hard. He smiled against her lips, chuckling at her little sound of surprise.

So much had changed and yet nothing had.

Daniel became increasingly more obsessed with Jaejin, making sure she knew he was oh-so-enthralled with her, showering her with affection, playing along with her desires, just simply spoiling her with everything he had in his disposal.

And yet, he wasn't completely satisfied. Jaejin couldn't see his jealousy when she spoke other males, and he could smell their disgusting desire reeking. It clogged his senses with anger.

The only relief was when Jaejin would plop down next to him, grumbling about thirsty guys and how bad they were at hiding it. It made him want her more and more.

One day, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He grabbed her wrist at lunch, and pushed her into a tunnel they uncovered just a week ago. There was barely enough room for the both of them. Which, ironically, fit Daniel's need pretty well.

Jaejin, very much confused, search his dark, brooding eyes for any kind of hint.

"Dan-"

"Shh, jagi. Just let me get in control of myself first." Jaejin fell silent, offering up her embrace while Daniel sank into it, grabbing his wild emotions and dragging them back in their cages. He had them for now, but barely, just barely.

He kissed her, slow and rough, letting her melt against him, creating a dark bliss. He broke the kiss, leaving Jaejin craving more.

"Jagi, you love me, right?" Daniel asked. Jaejin nodded, meeting his eyes calmly.

"Then... you wouldn't mind if you were mine?" Daniel whispered, searching her face for any kind of sudden disgust. He found her slight bewilderment.

"Dannie, what do you mean? I am yours, aren't I?" she sounded hurt he would think otherwise. Daniel sighed. His sweet Jaejin, so gently unaware of his darkest desires.

"Jagi, then, you'd come with me. I'll protect you from digusting assholes, make sure you're safe, so nothing can taint you... nothing..." Daniel caressed her cheeks, his madness quickly showing. Jaejin was realising Daniel was going mad. And Daniel saw the realization in her eyes.

"Don't," he said, putting a finger up to her lips. "trust me, I couldn't live without you near me, Jaejin. I love you so much."

Daniel," Jaejin cupped his face, kissing his forehead. She made him look at her seriously. "Daniel, your love is turning obsession, it's not love. There's a very thin line, and you crossed it."

"So?" he asked, leaning forward, and fluttering her face and neck with his kisses. "and then what? I want you, want you to be mine, so badly that I can't control it anymore." he whipsered sweet nothings, and continued to pellet her with his warmth, grabbing her around the waist and pushing down, kissing her hard.

"You're mine, and no one else's, got it?" he snapped, staring her down, both madness and obsession swirling in his eyes. Jaejin wasn't stupid enough to say no. She had a knack for survival, and this was just that.

Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Yes, Dannie..." she whispered, forcing a smile on her face. She learning a different kind of fear. For a second, she saw the old Daniel, befor ehe bent down again, brushing his lips to her collarbone.

"Good girl."


End file.
